One Hundred Themes
by equinewolf
Summary: The 100 Themes challenge with the pairing Shawn/Juliet from Psych.
1. Cat

**23. Cat**

* * *

Shawn was sitting in his big comfy chair, channel surfing when the obnoxious ringing of his doorbell filled his small house. He clicked off the tv, bounded out of his chair and jogged over to the door. Shawn pulled it open, and was pleasently surprised to see the smiling face of Detective Juliet O'Hara standing on the other side.

"Hey Jules, what's happening?" He chirped happily. She said nothing in reply, but placed an animal carrier in his hands. Shawn looked inside and saw a skinny black kitty looking up at him with big hazel eyes.

"Well would you look at that, it's a little boy cat."

"Girl." Juliet piped up.

"Huh?" He asked, a dumb look on his face.

"Little girl cat." Juliet said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Ah, I see. So why is Little Girl Cat here?" He asked as if the name was completely normal.

"I found her. She was in the middle of my street, and she's so skinny, and-" Juliet rambled, "-and there's a two cat limit at my apartment, sooooo I thought, maybeee-"

"That I would want a Little Boy Cat of my own?" Shawn asked.

"Girl."

"That I would want a Little Girl Cat of my own?" Shawn corrected.

"Well, yeah. You could use a companion now that you're...single." Juliet replied, blushing slightly at the last part. Shawn nodded vaguely, noticing that the pain of his and Abigail's breakup was basically non-existant, even when he thought about it, which he rarely did.

"I agree." He said slapping a goofy grin on his face, realizing that being single meant he had no reason to feel guilty about chasing after Jules.

"Great!" Juliet exclaimed, then in one swift motion she kissed him on the cheek, walked out the door, and left Shawn in a slight state of shock. He shook his head, grinning.

"Welcome to Shawn Manor Little Boy...Girl Cat." He said looking inside the cat carrier at the thin kitty. She looked up at him lovingly and mewed.


	2. Tears

**_26. Tears_**

**_

* * *

_**

Juliet looked down at his face in sorrow. He looked so peaceful, as if he was just sleeping, if only. The steady beeping of the heart moniter gave Juliet the tiniest drop of hope, hope that Shawn would get out of this. Hope he would wake up. For the first time since Shawn had been hospitalized, Juliet was completely alone with him. Henry and Gus had gone down to the cafe to get coffee. They had asked her if she wanted to come too, but all she really needed was a moment to be with Shawn.

She watched her boyfriend's face, searching, praying, for a sign that he would be okay. Juliet felt ill with guilt. If she hadn't have needed a ride home from work that night, if she had just gotten a ride with Lassiter, then Shawn wouldn't have taken his motercycle out on the icy roads. She allowed a stray tear to fall from her face. It landed on Shawn's wrist, causing him to twitch unconciously.

"Shawn, the doctors say you might be able to hear me," Juliet whispered, "I just want you to know I'm so sorry." She wished he could show her that he could hear, that he was listening, but his face was emotionless and unexpressive.

"I just feel so alone without you here with me," Juliet continued, her voice cracking, "Shawn, I need you to wake up. Please, I...I love you." She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it gently.

Juliet yawned. She was really tired, and had been sitting with Shawn since the accident, getting little to no sleep each night. Shawn had now been in a coma for five days. As each day passed, Juliet's hope faded bit by bit. The doctors had said that the longer the coma lasts, the less likely it is for the patient to wake up.

Juliet rested her tired head on the edge of Shawn's hospital bed, and began to nod off when she heard a murmur in her ear. Heart pounding, she sat up and looked for a sign that Shawn was waking up. He murmured again, and his fingers tightened around her hand.

"Shawn..." She whispered, leaning in close to him.

"N-not you're fault." Juliet's eyes widened as Shawn spoke softly. His eyes opened, and he looked over at her, a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Shawn! You're awake!" Juliet exclaimed, tears of happiness springing in her eyes. Shawn stared at her for a moment before speaking,

"Who are you?"

* * *

_**=O Sorry for ending on the cliffhanger, but I like writing sad stuff apparently.  
I would basically bawl if this happened on the show. =P  
Thanks for reading, please review. =) ^^**_


	3. Night

_**34. Stars**_

* * *

"Shawn," Juliet giggled as her boyfriend of ten months led her by the hand, blindfolded through a forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he helped her walk down a steep hill. Shawn just smiled at her impatience.

"Almost there," he whispered to her, continuing to a flat area surrounded by ten or so dark green trees. They walked up to the spot Shawn had picked out and stopped. He untied her blindfold and let her see where they were.

Juliet breathed in the beauty of the scene. It was a beautiful, green forest. The sky was very dark, and the stars were gorgeous, as they could be seen perfectly out here, away from the lights of typical California. In the middle of the scene, laid out in the grass was a dark blue blanket. There was a box sitting on top.

"You like?" Shawn asked, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"It's awesome!" Juliet said happily, and hugged him. They walked over to the blanket, and Shawn opened the cardboard box. Inside was a gorgeous, two layer chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting and slices of fresh pineapple on top. Shawn knew that cake combination was Juliet's absolute favorite. She grinned at how sweet Shawn was, and turned to him.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"What, I can't surprise my girlfriend for no reason?" He replied in a teasing tone.

"Actually, Jules there is an reason to celebrate. At least I hope there will be." Shawn said.

"Okay..." she said smiling up at him.

"Jules, these last ten months have been great, and I know I'm not always the best with telling people how I'm feeling, but I also know that ever since I met you, I knew you were the one." He began, gulping nervously. Juliet's breath caught in her throat as he slid down on one knee in front of her, producing a small black box.

"And I know that things weren't always this easy with us, but I've realized since then that I was just afraid of moving forward. But how can you be happy with not ever moving forward. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. The ring was simple, but absolutely _beautiful. _It was a silver band with a white diamond carved into a heart in the center. Juliet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was stunned, but in a good way. She sunk down on her knees, so her face was level with his.

"Oh Shawn, yes!" She cried gleefully, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back with absolute joy. They let go of each other, and stood up. Shawn gently slid the engagement ring on her finger.

"Come on now! Let's have cake!" He exclaimed excitedly.

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the blanket staring up at the stars, feeling nothing but pure love.


	4. Eyes

_**37. Eyes**_

_**

* * *

**_

They both stood there, rooted to the spot, in deep shock. Shawn's eyes were wide in surprise. He had no idea what to think or feel. Juliet stared back, her eyes mirroring his in equal shock. _What have I done?_ She asked mentally. Neithar of them had expected Juliet to lose it right then and there. The kiss still stung on their lips. Juliet broke the stare when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. In a panic, she bolted away from Shawn so they were a good distance apart.

Declan and Gus entered the room, causing Shawn and Juliet to both put on unconvincing looks of innocence. Declan seemed to buy it and glided over to Juliet. He hugged her tightly. She grimaced slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Shawn looked away from the sight, and found that Gus was shooting him questioning glances. _What the hell is going on?_ Gus thought, attempting to unsuccesfully send Shawn a message through telepathy.

If Shawn could understand Gus' question, it wasn't obvious. Shawn cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Well, we should get going. Have a great trip Juliet." He said, the words lacking his typical humerous tone. The room was silent for a few moments when he realised that it had sounded like he had only been speaking to Juliet, which he had, but he told himself that he shouldn't be.

"Uh, you too Declan." He added quickly, trying, and failing to make it sound normal. Gus narrowed his eyes in confusion as Shawn lifted his hand in a small wave. He nudged Gus, who opened the front door and walked out. Shawn began to follow, but looked back at Declan, still holding Juliet in his arms.

His sad eyes stared into her confused ones. It lasted like that for just a split second, but it was enough to cause Shawn to feel quite broken as he followed Gus and gently shut the door.

The drive back to the Psych office was an awkward and tedious silence. Every so often Gus thought of asking Shawn what happened, but each time he opened his mouth, he at loss of what to say. Shawn was grateful for silence possibly for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure if his brain could hold a proper conversation at the moment. The whole way back, he kept his distance and stared out the window unblinking, and incoherent


	5. Sacrifice

_**57. Sacrifice**_

* * *

Juliet glanced backward at Shawn, as he jogged behind her to catch up. They were at the property of a possible suspect in her case. She had told Shawn to wait in the car, but she realized by now that he never did listen when they told him that. He was with her, because Carlton and Gus seemed to have caught the same stomach virus, and had both been vomiting pretty much all day. Even though Juliet was used to working with Lassiter, her job still had to be done, and it was against policy, and proper judgement to confront a suspect without backup. Plus, she actually enjoyed Shawn's company, even though the whole way here he had been rambling on and on about how Gus didn't appreciate proper burrito structure.

"So where is this guy?" Shawn asked as he finally caught up to her. She jokingly glared at him for disobeying her orders.

"Not sure, but I'm going to knock on the door and see if he's home. You stay back here." She said, then realized who she was talking to, knowing there was no way he'd listen. She unclipped her gun from the strap on her boot and held it steadily at her side where she could fire it quickly if need be. They carefully walked up to the cabin's porch. The property was very much overgrown and full of weeds, and Juliet's first impression would be that no one lived there. The only reason she knew it was being lived in was the fact that quite a few people had called into the police station complaining of gunshots coming from the property, when it was well known that shooting was forbidden in this area. She herself probably wouldn't have come down to talk to the man about the complaints, but one of his neighbors had been murdered by use of gun, making him a pretty strong suspect.

Juliet raised her arm to knock on the door, and simultaneously waved Shawn back. He reluctantly backed up a bit, and Juliet knocked and waited.

"SBPD! Open up!" She yelled, as she knocked again. While she went off to look through one of the windows, Shawn noticed that one of the second floor windows was cracked open. He squinted to see if someone was there, and he saw the tip of a gun pointing out. He realized that it was pointing at Juliet as it was almost too late. He saw a bullet fly out of the window, almost in slow motion.

"NO!" He shouted, and flung himself in front of her. He crumpled to the ground as the bullet hit him. Juliet spun around and searched for the shooter. She saw the gun in the window, and dragged Shawn behind the house, where they would have a few moments until the shooter came out, as she guessed he would. Either to shoot her or run. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes to brightness hitting him square in the face. _Where am I?_ He thought as his surroundings started to come into focus. He was in an all white room. A hospital.

"What the...?" He thought out loud and began to sit up. Pain shot through his body. Then he remembered being shot. Again. _Damn._

"Shawn! You're ok!" He looked over and saw Juliet walk over.

"If by ok you mean in intense agony, then yes I am." He muttered with a painful smile. She grinned at him, then frowned.

"That bullet was meant for me, wasn't it." She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said looking down. He couldn't bear it that Juliet could have been killed. The sacrifice of being shot instead of her was completely worth the pain.


	6. I Can't

_**73. I Can't**_

* * *

Juliet was curled up on the white cushy sofa in her apartment. She stared numbly out the window right across from where she sat. It had been three days since she had been tied to the edge of that clock tower. Every time she closed her eyes, every time she fell asleep, she was back on that chair with the clock ticking closer and closer to the end. Dark circles were quite clear under her sad, empty eyes. She was absolutely exhausted, but was nearly too terrified to fall asleep. Juliet listened as cars passed by on her street. She hadn't talked to anyone since the incident. Basically everyone had called. Everyone but Shawn.

_Why do I have to love him?_ She asked herself with pain in her heart. He was smart, funny, attractive, and everything Juliet could never have. She had realized she had been too little, too late last time she tried to do anything about it. She remembered that night, the night she poured her heart out just to face a hurtful rejection. He was dating Abigail, and there was nothing Juliet could do to change that. She sighed looking down at her cell phone which lay on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Juliet still wasn't sure when she would be going back to work. Just the thought of going back to being a detective, and possible future dangers made her want to crawl inside a hole and cry. After sobbing shamelessly into his shoulder, Lassiter had mentioned that she might want to take some time off. Juliet had dismissed the suggestion, and said she'd be back by Monday, which was two days away. But now that it was getting closer and closer to that date, she was more considering of Lassiter's idea.

The door bell to her apartment suddenly buzzed, and she quite literally jumped out of her seat. Heart beating frantically, she walked nervously up to the door. She nearly expected it to be Yin or a minion of his. She peered out the peep hole. It was Shawn. _What is Shawn doing here? _Juliet thought, shakily opening the door. Shawn smiled sympathetically at her as she gestured for him to come in. He stepped in and looked around the room. It had light blue walls with a large poster of three horses galloping framed on the wall. Shawn smiled, he didn't know Jules liked horses.

Shawn stood awkwardly in Juliet's living room. It was adorned with a soft, light gray carpet. It seemed fitting, for gray would probably be the color used to describe her right now. He fiddled with his hands, searching for the right words to say. It was time. He decided he couldn't keep putting off telling Juliet his feelings. When he had heard of the news that she was being held captive by Yin, he was reminded why he was going to say what he had planned on saying when he thought she was dying of Thornburg. This recent case made him realize that being a detective, she really could die any day, illness or not. He couldn't let that happen, not without her knowing all he was feeling.

"Jules?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Remember what I said at the hospital, about cereal and impatience?" He asked, butterflies fluttering about in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid to tell her, but he had to. He had to let her know.

"Yes." How could she forget? She had analysed and re-analysed that conversation until her brain hurt.

"Well," Shawn said, taking her hand in his, "What I was trying to say was that I-" Juliet was surprised but didn't pull her hand away, she looked right into Shawn's eyes, and they gleamed with pure honesty.

"I-I love you." He finally managed to stutter. Tears threatened to spill out of Juliet's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. In all truthfulness, she would love to finally be with the one guy she truely loved, but there just too many scars between them. The hurt was too deep.

"Shawn..." She said, unsure what to tell him.

"Shawn. I have been waiting years to tell you that I love you. That I'm in love with you." His face broke into a grin.

"But I-I can't be with you, even if you weren't with Abigail." She said, not believing that she was turning him down. The one she had been waiting for her whole life.

"What? But I'm not with Abigail. Not anymore." Shawn said, his voice dripping with confusion and hurt. Her eyes pleaded with his to understand.

"I really want to Shawn. I really do, but I just _can't_" She dropped his hand when she realized she was still holding it tightly. He nodded, his eyes glazed with pain.

"I understand." He said, his voice cracking as he walked out of her apartment, softly closing the door behind him.

Juliet stood there in shock for at least five minutes without moving an inch. _What have I done?_ She asked herself, collapsing on the couch. Tears dripped down her face as she realized that she had just turned down the one person she didn't want to live without.


End file.
